


【授权翻译】【Thesewt】归国(R18)

by hotaru980936



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, First Time, Incest, M/M, Protective Theseus Scamander, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaru980936/pseuds/hotaru980936
Summary: 大纲:Newt经历了在纽约的冒险旅程后回到家乡，他见到了公寓裡的不速之客。





	【授权翻译】【Thesewt】归国(R18)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208980) by [xenobia4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobia4/pseuds/xenobia4). 



> 译者的话:  
> 是车!时空背景建立在FB1之后，未成年的孩子请勿在父母陪同下阅读。  
> 兄弟吵架一言不合就上床。  
> The ficlet is all credited to the original writer @xenobia4.

Newt Scamander踏入了他的公寓，长叹一口气。公寓裡显露出严重的放置迹象，几乎每个角落都复盖着厚厚的灰尘，餐具堆积在厨房裡的洗碗槽裡，食物的残渣黏在陶瓷碗盘上已久，各种衣物散落在地板及家具上。儘管这个景象可能会受到任何人的鄙视，但对于这位英国最着名的神奇动物学家来说，是熟悉的回家景象。虽然最着名的神奇动物学家这个头衔是来自于他先前在美国惹出的一连串事件。他一回到家乡时，记者们淹没了他，迫切地想知道每一个细节，但忽略了Credence Barebone的逝去，那个备受虐待的孩子，他的抑鬱和愤怒让他成为了默默然。

这件事很快地被大众忽略或漠视，他们只想知道"Newt Scamander如何拯救了美国巫师与麻瓜们"。

经历了快一个小时的各种尴尬评论和问题迴避，他才终于能摆脱这些伴随着麦克风和相机挤向他的脸的提问。

他把装着神奇动物的箱子放在满是灰尘的米色沙发上，那种不受任何人瞩目的孤独感让他很是安心。他一脱下大衣，把它放在沙发背上后，就把自己摔进了沙发裡。当他沉入垫子中时，飞扬起了一团灰尘，他向上盯着天花板，想着他本来只计画要把雷鸟Frank释放回亚利桑那州的沙漠，那裡雷鸟能够过上好生活，然而他最终陷入了他无法应付的困境之中，完全是被迫的。

要不是有Tina和MACUSA的傲罗们，他早已迎来他的末日，他的那些动物们也会被抛下，直至他们面临死亡—这是他不忍想到的景象。

突然啪的一声回响在他的公寓裡，使他坐了起来。

他没有费心转过身来，盯着木质地板上的某个地方，他认出了接近的脚步声。

"你应该要先通知魔法部你回来了。"传来了他所熟悉的、带有权威感的声音，是他的哥哥，Theseus。

"我以为我的回归已经造成了轰动，"他回答，紧咬住下颚，目光追寻着他哥哥笼罩着他的影子。

当Theseus走近沙发时，他不安地转过身去，沙发的垫子随着Theseus坐在他弟弟身边时下陷了些。

年长的那位向前倾身，将手肘靠在膝盖上，眼睛盯着满是灰尘复盖的靠牆书柜，裡面无疑地塞满了古今关于各种生物的着作。一阵气息拂过了他，使他转过头面向他的弟弟，他总是避免与他人目光接触，这已经是他多年以来养成的特质了。

"你之前被判处死刑，Newt，"他说，声音裡迴盪着一种谜样的挫败感。

Newt在木头地板上找到了一个黑点，于是他盯着那处看，对于此番评论他的反应只是耸了耸肩，"我们已经完全脱离险境了，"不假思索地回应，他指的是先前和Tina死裡逃生的事情。

作为回应，Theseus直起身来，这个反应让Newt感到困惑。

"托你那鲁莽的愚蠢行为的福，几乎暴露了美国巫师和女巫的存在，还让你的那些动物们在普通麻瓜的眼前晃来晃去，威胁到了众多的生命—如果不是发现Grindelwald冒充了MACUSA的傲罗，说实在的，将你监禁起来已经是最好的结果了。"

儘管Newt的反应完全在他的预料之内，但Newt脸上的表情却让他的心悸动着揪紧，那是一种被伤害及背叛的表情，即使他试图隐藏，仍然被看出来了。

"你来这裡只是为了对我说教吗?"他问道，眼睛盯着Theseus一会儿，看见了他所无法理解的表情。

"你让我担心了，万一你无法逃脱，会怎么样呢?还有谁会帮你照顾那一箱子的动物?"

Newt沉默了下来，蜷缩起肩膀试图让自己看起来更渺小点。这个念头他无数次想起过，而且它总是存在他的心里。

"我不想参加你的葬礼，Newt。"Theseus静静地说，声音裡充满了对于弟弟安全和幸福的关心。

每当Newt前往不同的国家或是大陆研究世界各地栖息的神奇动物时，Theseus总是会做出最坏的打算，以便在某天无可避免地收到弟弟的死讯时做好心理准备。然而，无论他多么努力做好心理建设，他仍知道，若他失去了自己的弟弟，自己也会迎来末日。他是比较年长的那个，他应该要去保护他—但当他几乎不知道Newt的所在地时，这件事变得非常难以做到。

"你担心过度了，"Newt马上回答，好像在对于他的哥哥怀疑他与每个生物的关係做出反击。

"我能够治疗我自己，你没必要这么担心我。"这番言论引起了他哥哥的注意，他的眉头向上皱起。

"你在魔法部有一堆更重要的事情可以去烦心，我的「愚蠢行为」根本微不足道，如果你拿你的职务来掩盖—"

Theseus突然抓住他的脸，强迫他转过身去，用他的嘴唇吻上他的，让他完全措手不及。Newt的眼睛惊讶地睁大，而他的哥哥双眼紧闭，嘴唇陷入了浓烈的感情之中。

然后Theseus退了开来，他的手放在Newt的颈后，盯着自己弟弟的眼睛，而Newt仍然避开了视线接触，盯着他的嘴唇。

"当初不是你说兄弟间不该有这种行为吗?"Newt带着一种奇怪的真诚问道，当他的眼神向上冲撞过来时，声音裡带着一丝明显的痛苦。

Theseus将他们的额头压近，发出了一阵笑声。

"你总是个蠢蛋，Newt，"他回答时又更向前了些，再次捉住Newt的双唇，他这次甚至将他的舌头袭向他弟弟的嘴唇，突破了阻碍，滑进嘴裡碰上了Newt的舌头。

"别再这么鲁莽了，"他喃喃道，把他的弟弟推倒在沙发上。他再度开始亲吻Newt，描绘着他的嘴唇，然后沿着他的下颚和颈部一路往下到达颈动脉，从他的弟弟那儿接收到了一个不自在的呻吟。

"Theseus，等等。"Newt发话，双眼紧闭并抓住了他哥哥的肩膀，"这是错的—你明明之前说这是错的。"当Theseus起身抓住Newt的脸颊强迫他与他目光接触时，他迅速说着，这是他迫切需要打断的事情。

"不， **我错了** 。"他收到的回应是一个困惑的表情。"我以前太急迫于想要成为一个傲罗了，我害怕他们发现这件事会拒绝我成为他们的一份子...还会把你排斥到默默无闻的地步。"Newt噘起嘴唇，眼神开始追寻他哥哥的脸。

"Newt，我差点失去了你，忘掉他们的想法吧。我爱你，我不会失去你的。"

他向后靠了一点后，又再次抓住了他弟弟的嘴唇。这是第一次，Newt回应了他的吻，他张开了双唇，允许Theseus的舌头进入。当Theseus的手开始徘徊在他的腹部向上隔着他的衬衫摸到他的胸部时，他的心脏在胸口中砰砰作响。虽然这样的接触让他想要躲避，但是对于亲密行为的了解，让这位神奇动物学家停止了闪躲，并且允许他的哥哥脱下他的肩带，双手滑进他的衬衫下面。当Theseus用拇指抚上他的乳头时，他急忙脱离了这个吻，他紧紧抓住他哥哥的肩膀，将头转向了一边。

趁着势头，Theseus把他的嘴唇贴上Newt的脖子，开始吮吸敏感的肌肤，得到了他身下的年轻人的呜咽。他一隻手继续玩弄着他弟弟的乳头，另一隻手开始往下滑，进入了裤子的上缘，找到了他的脆弱，开始抚慰它，同时他的嘴唇开始舔吻弟弟的下巴。Newt的脸已经变得很红，眼睛依旧闭着，手指紧扣住他兄长的肩膀。

Theseus把他的手从Newt的裤子裡拿了出来，为了坐起来鬆开弟弟裤子上的钮扣和皮带。捨弃了继续舔弄年轻人的脸，他开始沿着Newt还没脱掉衣服的胸膛往下走，双手向下推掉裤子，隔着白色的衬衫咬着他的乳头。

每一个动作都让Newt发出了一些小声的呻吟，带着欲拒还迎的感觉。

他把弟弟的裤子推到大腿下面，开始对Newt裸露出来的大腿根部又亲又舔，得到Newt不安地扭动的反应，Theseus仰起身体，放弃了大腿根部，他再次吻住了他的嘴，这次他摸索着解开自己的钮扣和皮带。

Newt把他的手撑在哥哥的胸前，然后移到了沙发上，不知道该安放在哪裡。即使他的身体反射性地对各种刺激做出反应，他的大脑也无法集中注意力—理解该做什么。而这好像就是Theseus所期待的情况，他完全被他所掌控着。

Theseus抓住Newt的大腿，把他拉到自己已经裸露的身上，将自己完全勃起的阴茎蹭到他弟弟的硬物上。这件事自从他在霍格沃茨的学生时代就一直想做了，儘管Newt比他小上好几年。现在Theseus已经屈服于自己的冲动，他的手找到了通往他弟弟深处的入口。

当他的食指开始按压着Newt的肛门口时，他的弟弟试图想要闭上双腿，他的头脱离了兄长的唇。然而Theseus的手坚定地卡在Newt的双腿间，让他无法闭合大腿，只能让他的哥哥慢慢地将手指压入他的直肠中。他的反应是一阵呻吟，手指紧抓住沙发的垫子，而Theseus利用自己的位置优势，含住了Newt的耳垂，获得了柔软的呜咽声。

"让我拥有你，我的弟弟，"他对着Newt的耳朵低语着。

艰难地吞嚥，Newt回应道:"不会很痛的，对吧?"

Theseus忍不住笑出来:"你知道的，我永远不会伤害你的。"

当Newt终于点头允许他，Theseus又将一根手指伸进了他弟弟的身体中，得到了畏缩的反应。他撤去了两根手指，紧紧抓住Newt的脚后跟，并将他的裤子完全扯下，这使他弟弟的下半身完全暴露在他的眼前，而Newt的脸和他身体的其他部位一样红的像是要流出血来。

当他终于完全地拥有Newt，听到他的弟弟大声地呼喊他的名字，他觉得有一种感觉不断撞击他的心，像是要将他完全淹没。然而，他知道这是他们的第一次，他必须要更加温和及温柔，否则他将会把Newt永远推得远远的。

一个小声的飞来咒让他拿到了他放在外套口袋裡的一个小罐子，原本他在沙发上坐下来之前已经想要放弃使用。他将手指浸入打开的罐子中，然后重新将手指插入了他弟弟的体内。当Theseus张开手指，撬开小穴时，他听到了身下那人的呜咽声，又湿又凉的触感让他喘着气。

他向下倾身，亲吻着Newt的唇边，"别咬得这么紧，不然会很难受的。"

Newt转过脸去面对他，第一次主动与他进行目光接触，他举起手，手指轻轻地描绘着Theseus的脸颊，这样简单的抚摸，就像是在欢迎他。他的指尖碰触到Theseus的嘴唇，他拉起自己的身子，开始了他们之间的亲吻，带着尴尬和笨拙，Newt甚至不知道该如何安放他的舌头，他这时是否应该要做什么事。

这简直要用上Theseus所有的自制力才能不让他放声大笑，他放弃了继续开发他弟弟的入口，伸手抓住他的脸颊，推进并加深了这个吻，重新获得了他刚刚短暂被夺走的主导权。

Newt把手放在Theseus的胸口上，试图模彷刚刚Theseus是如何用手在他的胸口上奔驰挑逗的，然而这让他的硬物颤抖了一下。儘管如此，他笨手笨脚的试探还是让年长的那位窃笑了起来，他的弟弟在性事上和其他所有事情一样粗鲁又笨拙；Newt唯一的奇蹟是他在动物身上展现的温柔。

当Newt感受到Theseus的手指又滑回他的体内时，他发出了一声柔软的哽咽。手指在裡面勾起又打开的动作，让他的手指忍不住紧紧捉住他哥哥的衬衫，小小的呜咽和呻吟声从他的喉咙裡逃了出来。

直到Theseus按入了第三根手指并将他们一路推进到指关节处时，Newt终于高潮了，他发出一声惊叫，并将指甲刺进了Theseus的皮肤。确定了那个穴口已经足够湿润而且打开了，Theseus把Newt推回沙发上，靠在他的身上，他扶着他的硬挺对着弟弟的穴口。

"你准备好了吗?"他问，等待Newt给他一个准许，让他变成他的。

Newt往下瞄了一眼，看到自己的和哥哥的勃起并排在一起，让他满脸通红。在他能做出回应之前，Theseus可以看出他的担忧、不安的举止和加快的呼吸，这样的反应让他胸口剧痛，感到害怕与怀疑。

Newt眨了眨眼，抬起目光迎向他，然后点了头。

Theseus微笑着吻了吻他弟弟的额头，慢慢地把自己插入，前头压过那依旧紧緻的肛门环。他等待着Newt的身体放鬆下来，然后才继续推进，每次都花点时间让他弟弟的直肠能够适应，当他终于完全深埋入他的身体里时，他把脸颊贴在Newt的脸上，对着他的耳边呼气。

"你感觉太棒了。"他抽出了一点，然后又推了回去，努力不要发出呻吟，然而Newt比他叫得更大声。

又做了几次抽插让Newt喘着气把身体放鬆，当Theseus开始亲吻并啃咬他的脖子时，他摩擦并抓住了Newt的大腿，一边加快速度一边按摩着他的腿，回应着他热情的呻吟。

当Theseus的手摸到Newt的硬挺并开始抚慰它，年轻的那位深深地陷入了垫子中。

"Th-Theseus!"这是他唯一能喊出来的话，他双眼紧闭，泪珠含在他的眼眶里。

"为我呻吟出来，Newt，让我知道你感觉很好，"Theseus说着，用舌头舔吻着Newt的下颚，加快了抽送的速度，以跟上他越来越快的速度和更深的插入。

当他把他的硕大几乎全部抽了出来，又把整根埋进他弟弟的直肠里时，Newt哭喊了出来，他的声音在公寓的牆壁间迴盪着。Theseus重複着这个大开大合的动作，他身下的弟弟哭喊的越来越大声，眼泪沿着他的太阳穴滑落。他抓起他弟弟的脸颊，把他们的嘴唇碰在一起，吞下他大声的呻吟与叫喊，把Newt的舌头吸进嘴里。

他又套弄了Newt的阴茎几次，他的弟弟喘着粗气把精液射在了他的手里，落在他皱巴巴的衬衫上。他高潮时的表情也把Theseus逼到了极限，Theseus发现自己也释放在Newt的穴口中了。

喘着气又抽插了一下，把液体深深地推了进去，他把额头按在弟弟的胸口上，呼喊着Newt的名字。他抬起头，用手指拨了拨Newt的头髮，然后轻轻地吻了他的唇。

"我爱你，Newton。"他把他们的额头靠在一起，"别让我失去你。"

Newt发出了笑声，眼睛盯着他哥哥的嘴唇。"这并不是我的责任，Theseus，它从来都不是。"抬起头来和他进行眼神交流，这种姿势下使他的眼睛看起来又大又天真——这是Theseus长年以来一直习惯看到的表情。

Theseus的眉头带着愧疚感向上皱起。

他呼了一口气，把头靠在弟弟的胸口上，盯着对面的书柜。儘管他不想承认，但他知道他的弟弟是对的。是Theseus在他们年幼时先开始了那些亲密的时光，但也是他告诉Newt兄弟间不该有这些亲密的行为。当时，他的弟弟正处于最脆弱的时期——当Theseus走上成为傲罗的道路时，Newt因其古怪的个性和对危险动物的沉迷而遭到嘲笑与排挤。当有人几次地暗示他弟弟的行为和行动会阻碍他在魔法部里的机会，他成为了先推开Newt的那个人。当他试图想要和解时，Newt变成了那个和他疏远的人——但他完全无法责怪他的行为。

儘管他希望像今晚这样的时光能够持续下去，然而他知道这样的机会只会越来越少，甚至如果这件事变成一件再也不会发生的事情，Newt的话只是更加巩固了这个想法。

他用手抱住他的弟弟，当他感觉到Newt回应了他的感情时，他震惊了，他弟弟的手臂搂住他的背，即使这个动作很轻、带着笨拙。这样的接触让他更紧地抱住他的弟弟，把自己压在Newt的胸口。这是一个他们都知道的，转瞬即逝的时刻——一个谁也不知道何时会再来到的时刻。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢记得留下kudo，也请去原文给原作者太太按kudo!如果可以顺便回lofter按红心就更感谢了!  
> 感谢所有阅读、爱心、推荐及评论。


End file.
